Thor Odinson (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Odin (father), Frigga (mother); Hela (sister), Loki (adopted brother) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Thor has a cybernetic right eye. | Citizenship = Asgard | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior; God of Thunder | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = | First = | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Thor (Film) Circa 965 A.D., the Asgardians, an advanced race worshiped as gods on Earth, fought a war against Jotunheim's Frost Giants. The Asgardian king, Odin All-Father, defeated the Frost Giant ruler Laufey, claiming both the Giants' most powerful weapon, the Casket of Ancient Winters, and Laufey's infant son, Loki, who had been abandoned to die because he was considered weak. Odin and his wife, Frigga, raised Loki alongside their son, Thor Odinson, also born around this time, though neither boy was aware of Loki's true heritage. Odin told the siblings war tales, warning that one day it woud be their turn to defend the fragile peace between the realms and advising that while only one could ascend to Asgard's throne, both were born to be kings. Unfortunately, this wll intended guidance inspired in Loki a growing jealousy towards Thor, as Loki - not entirely unjustly - concluded that Thor was too rash to make a good king. Over the next millennium, Thor forged strong friendships both on and off the battlefield with the "Warriors Three" - Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg - and the war maiden Sif. Armed with the mystic hammer Mjolnir, which could summon and control storms and lightning, Thor led his friends in defending Asgard against threats from other realms. His public popularity grew, and Thor became increasingly overconfident. Though quietly concerned his son was not yet ready to rule, Odin recognized that age was finally taking its toll on him, forcing him to periodically enter coba-like Odinsleep to rebuild his strength, and decided to pass his crown to Thor. Dismayed, Loki plotted to prove Thor's incompetence. On the day of the succession, Loki's magic secretly allowed three Jotuns to enter Asgard unseen and breach the Vault that held Asgard's greatest weapons. Sensing the intrusion, Odin had the animated Destroyer weapon slay the Jotuns. The incursion disrupted Odin's proclamation, and the Jotuns' affront at entering Asgard enraged Thor, all as Loki had intended. While Odin felt that the intruder's deaths had ended the matter and did not want to risk the fragile truce, Thor announced his intent to invade Jotunheim, eventually forcing Odin to angrily remind him that he was not yet king. With ill grace, Thor submitted to his father's order, but Loki slyly encouraged his brother to disobey Odin, and Thor led Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three to Jotunheim via the Bifrost, a Rainbow Bridge that connected Asgard to the other eight realms. They confronted Laufey, who taunted Thor by telling him that the House of Odin was full of traitors. Noticing that their group was severely outnumbered, Loki accepted on his group's behalf when Laufey offered them a last chance to withdraw, but a Giant's final insult pushed Thor over the edge, and battle ensued. Finally fleeing as the enemies' numbers swelled, the group was saved by Odin's arrival. Thor joyfully suggested they finish off the Jotuns together, only for Odin to chastise him. When it became clear Laufey now wanted war, Odin withdrew all the Asgardians. Both enraged at the other's actions, father and son angrily argued until Odin declared Thor unready to rule. Odin stripped him of his Asgardian powers, pronouncing him unworthy of Mjolnir, and banished him to Midgard (Earth). Hoping the depowered Thor would eventually learn humility, Odin enchanted Mjolnir so that only the worthy might wield it and in so doing gain Thor's power. After a magical inscription of interlocking lines appeared and vanished on Mjolnir, Odin sent it to Earth after his exiled son. Landing near Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, Thor soon discovered he was now mortal and, after some initial misunderstandings cause by his aggressive attitude, was taken in by astrophysicist Jane Foster, who was investigating the "phenomenon" that had brought Thor to Earth. Taken to a diner to eat, Thor overheard locals discussing the object that had crashed in the desert fifty miles away, which the government had now claimed. Realizing it was Mjolnir, Thor asked Foster to drive him there, but her colleague Erik Selvig convinced her not to, believing Thor was delusional. However, Foster changed her mind when S.H.I.E.L.D. government agents, also investigating recent events, confiscated her equipment and research. During the drive, Thor found himself increasingly attracted to the mortal scientist, and promised to return what S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken as soon as he had Mjolnir. Easily penetrating S.H.I.E.L.D.'s security surrounding the immobile hammer, Thor discovered to his surprise that he could not lift it. Humbled, Thor let himself be taken into custody. When Thor was left unattended, Loki visited him. Since Thor's departure, Odin had unexpectedly entered the Odinsleep, leaving Loki to claim the throne. Seeking to ensure Thor's absence from Asgard, Loki told Thor that Odin had died, heartbroken by Thor's banishment and the threat of war. Grieving, Thor asked Loki if he could return home, but Loki claimed that a truce with Jotunheim was conditional on his exile. Penitent, Thor accepted this news, blaming himself. After Loki's departure, Selvig visited the compound with a fake driver's license and claimed Thor was a distraught colleague who had overreacted to having his research confiscated. Though S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson saw through the deception, he let Selvig take Thor, hoping they could learn more by surveilling him; as he left, Thor covertly purloined Foster's notebook to return to her. Thor then bonded with Selvig through drinking and with Foster by telling her of Asgard and the Nine Realms. The next day, disobeying Loki's orders, Sif and the Warriors Three came to Earth and located Thor, exposing Loki's lies. To prevent their return, Loki sent the Destroyer to Puente Antiguo to kill Thor and destroy all. Though aware that in his mortal state he could not hope to help fight the animated armor, Thor heroically risked his life trying to evacuate the town while his Asgardian friends battled their foe. When it defeated them, Thor offered himself to it, appealing to Loki to spare the innocents and apologizing for whatever he had done to offend his brother. The Destroyer struck him down and Thor died in Jane's arms, happy that she was now safe. However, even in the Odinsleep, Odin sensed Thor's sacrifice; Mjolnir flew to its master, once more worthy, and restored his life and powers. After swiftly defeating the Destroyer, Thor informed Coulson, who had witnessed the battle, that they were allies in the common cause of defending Earth and assured that S.H.I.E.L.D. could count him as an ally - so long as Foster's research and equipment were returned. Promising Foster he would soon come back, Thor and his friends returned to Asgard to confront Loki. Learning that Loki had brought Laufey to Asgard to slay the somnolent Odin, Thor raced to save his father, but arrived to find Loki had instead slain Laufey. This had been his plan all along: to slay the giant in a desperate attempt to prove himself the more worthy son. Loki then activated the Bifrost, intending to further prove himself by killing all Jotuns with its full power, and demanded Thor fight him. When Thor refused to fight his brother, Loki angrily threatened to find and hurt Foster. Finally provoked, Thor attacked and, after a brutal battle, defeated Loki. Unable to shut down the Bifrost, Thor smashed the bridge, despite knowing he would be stranded in Asgard. About to fall from its shattered edge into endless space, Thor and Loki were caught by a wakened Odin, but when Odin rebuked him, Loki let go, choosing to fall into a space warp created by Bifrost's destruction. In the aftermath, Odin informed Thor he would make a wise king, but Thor insisted he now knew he still had much to learn. Avengers (Film) When Odin discovered Loki, who was believed dead, on Earth, he sent Thor to retrieve his adoptive brother and recover the stolen energy source, the Tesseract. Thor arrived to find the fugitive Asgardian in the custody of Iron Man, Captain America, and Black Widow, under orders from S.H.I.E.L.D. Forcibly boarding their aircraft, Thor seized Loki and flew to the ground where he tried to coerce Loki to give him the Tesseract's location. Thor appealed to Loki's childhood memories, but Loki remembered only living in Thor's shadow and instead declared his intention to rule the Earth. The talk was cut short when Iron Man attacked Thor, telling him that S.H.I.E.L.D. would maintain custody of Loki until they had retrieved the Tesseract. Thor retaliated, instigating a violent brawl between the two. Captain America intervened, calling for both of them to put down their weapons. An enraged Thor struck at Cap with his hammer Mjolnir, but Cap blocked the blow with his shield, unleashing a shockwave that diffused the conflict. After calming down, Thor agreed to join the others in bringing Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D. for interrogation. On S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier, Thor informed the others of Loki's alliance with the alien Chitauri, whom he believed would help Loki conquer Earth in exchange for the Tesseract. Physicist Bruce Banner (also the monstrous Hulk) told Thor that astrophysicist Erik Selvig had been mentally enthralled by Loki. Thor's fears that the presence of Asgardians on Earth might have been harmful to humanity were confirmed by the discover that S.H.I.E.L.D. had used the Tesseract to develop weapons, which Director Nick Fury justified as a need for protection from otherworldly threats like Thor's previous battle with the Destroyer automaton in New Mexico. An attack by mind-controlled S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Clint "Hawkeye" Barton and other Loki pawns blew out one of the Helicarrier's engines, creating havoc on the ship and prompting Banner to become the Hulk. While Captain America and Iron Man repaired the engines, Thor battled the Hulk to keep the brute occupied until Thor went to Loki's confinement cage to prevent his brother from escaping. However, Loki tricked Thor into the cage, which Loki ejected from the ship. Thor broke free just before the cage struck the ground and was destroyed. Loki then used the Tesseract to open a portal in space, allowing the Chitauri army to invade New York City. Thor arrived and demanded Loki close it. Loki refused and stabbed Thor in the side before fleeing. Thor joined the other heroes, now calling themselves the Avengers, in battling the Chitauri. They contained the damage to a few city blocks until Iron Man used a nuclear missile aimed at New York by the World Security Council to destroy the Chitauri mothership, and Black Widow shut down the portal with Loki's scepter. Later, Thor took both Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard for containment. Thor: The Dark World (Film) After the Bifrost was destroyed, the Nine Realms fell into chaos. As Asgard's mightiest warrior, Thor was charged with bringing order - and preventing the foretold twilight of the gods, Ragnarok. Thor traveled to Earth via Odin's dark magic, which nearly killed both men, and he and the Avengers defeated Loki's attempt to conquer humanity. Thor brought Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard, where the latter was used to rebuild the Bifrost. Thor then led Asgard's forces on a number of successful campaigns, defeating marauders across the realms. But despite his successes, Thor still pined for Jane Foster, and frequently visited the all-seeing Heimdall to learn of her whereabouts and activities. After bringing peace to Vanaheim, Thor returned to Asgard; struck by melancholy, he left the celebratory feast to visit Heimdall, who was startled when Foster had disappeared from his sight after she inadvertently stumbled through a spatial anomaly created by the impending Convergence of the Nine Realms. During the unintentional trip, Foster became the unwilling host of the Aether, an ancient and destructive energy source weaponized by the violent Dark Elves five thousand years before. Thor went to Earth to find Foster, who had returned five hours after disappearing, disarming her anger over not contacting her for two years by explaining the fallout of the Bifrost's destruction. However, Thor realized something was amiss when the Aether violently flared after a police officer grabbed Foster; he took her to Asgard for examination. Shortly after, Asgard was beset by Dark Elves seeking the Aether, which they planned to unleash during the Convergence to return the universe to primordial darkness. Thor did his best to drive them back, but he was unable to save his mother, Frigga, who died defending Foster. Thor vengefully scarred the Dark Elves' leader, Malekith, with lightning, and forced him to retreat. Thor suggested to a mourning Odin that Foster should leave Asgard, but Odin refused, and ordered the Bifrost closed. Undaunted, Thor enlisted the help of Heimdall, Sif, the Warriors Three, and even the imprisoned Loki to sneak Foster out. While the others caused distractions, Thor freed Loki; the pair fled Asgard with Foster to the Dark Elf homeworld, Svartalfheim, through a secret portal of which only Loki knew. There, Thor hoped to destroy the Aether at the moment Malekith extracted it from Foster, ending its threat. On Svartalfheim, Loki appeared to betray Thor - severing his hand - and offered Foster to Malekith, who extracted the Aether. His wound revealed as an illusion, Thor struck the Aether with lightning, but it quickly reconstituted and bonded to Malekith. The Dark Elf set out for Earth, leaving the monstrous Kurse to deal with the two Asgardians. While Thor battled Kurse, Loki stabbed the monster from behind, but Kurse shrugged off the wound and impaled Loki. Apparently mortally wounded, Loki activated one of Kurse's grenades, which destroyed the monster. Believing Loki dead, Foster and Thor located a Convergence portal and returned to Earth, leaving Loki's body behind. The two strategized with their friend Erik Selvig, who had built gravimetric devices to control the portals. Learning that Greenwich would be the focal point of the Convergence, Thor and his human companions journeyed there. As the Convergence began, Thor battled Malekith, their struggle taking them through portals to Svartalfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, and back to Earth. When Malekith prepared to release the Aether, Thor used Selvig's devices to transport Malekith back to Svartalfheim, saving the Nine Realms. Selvig then sent Malekith's massive, toppling Ark starship to Svartalfheim, as well, where it killed Malekith when it fell on him. Thor returned to Asgard, where he told Odin he did not want the throne, but promised he'd always defend the realm. Unaware he had been speaking to a disguised Loki, who had somehow replaced Odin after surviving his apparent death, Thor returned to Earth and reunited with Foster, unintentionally leaving Loki on the throne. Avengers: Age of Ultron (Film) When Loki's scepter was tracked to Baron Strucker's Sokovian Hydra facility, Thor and the Avengers attacked the base and retrieved it. Intending to return the weapon to Asgard, Thor allowed Tony Stark to study it before he departed. Afterward, Thor joined his Earth-born friends at an Avengers Tower party. After the crowds subsided to just Avengers and allies James Rhodes, Dr. Helen Cho, and Maria Hill, they were attacked by Stark's creation Ultron, commanding Stark's Iron Legion robots. Although Thor destroyed the damaged Iron Legion body Ultron inhabited, Ultron's programming transferred itself elsewhere, and one of the Legionnaires escaped with the scepter. Thor attempted to follow the robot, but lost its trail and returned, enraged with Stark for creating the menace. Although he refrained from injuring Stark, they argued until Captain America drew their attention to finding Ultron. The Avengers tracked Ultron to a salvage yard off the African coast, where he purchased Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. During the battle, Thor's mind was assaulted by Wanda Maximoff, and he hallucinated a blinded Heimdall accusing him of leading Asgard into Hel, and called Thor a destroyer. Believing there was a deeper meaning to his vision, Thor met up with his friend Erik Selvig and together they journeyed to the mystic Water of Sight. Bathing in the waters, Thor continued his vision and became aware of the Infinity Stones, one of which was encased in the crystal of Loki's scepter. Ultron attempted to use the scepter's Infinity Stone to power a Vibranium-laced synthetic body for himself, which the Avengers confiscated and Stark and Banner uploaded the JARVIS program into. Inspired by his vision, Thor purposely channeled lightning into the cradle housing the android, beinging it to life. Though this android, the Vision, told the Avengers he would help them fight Ultron, there was general mistrust until the Vision lifted Thor's hammer Mjolnir, which proved he was worthy. As Ultron raised a large portion of Sokovia into the sky, intending to create an extinction event by dropping it, Thor and the Avengers battled his robot drones and helped evacuate the city. Although the city was dropped, Thor and Iron Man managed to channel enough power through Ultron's Vibranium drill to disintegrate the city into small enough pieces to prevent global catastrophe. Feeling the Infinity Stone was secure with the Vision, Thor left the Avengers in search of the remaining Infinity Stones. Doctor Strange (Film) Sometime after battling the malevolent robot Ultron, Thor journeyed to New York City searching for his father, Odin. Consulting with Doctor Strange, he was intrigued to learn that Earth's diverse population now included wizards. Strange offered Thor tea, but transformed the cup into a large glass mug presumably filled with mead when Thor said he didn't drink tea. As Thor drank, Strange voiced concern that Thor had brought his brother, Loki, to his city, as Loki was on the list Strange was keeping of potential dangers facing Earth. When Strange asked Thor whether he intended to return to Asgard after locating Odin, Thor promised they promptly would. Eager to see Loki far away from Earth, Strange quickly agreed to help Thor accomplish his goal. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Stormbreaker, (formerly) Mjolnir | Notes = * Portrayed by }}